Une chaude journee
by Benelie
Summary: Reponse au defi Un Ron mouillé. Une chaude journee, un petit lac... OS sur RonHermione of course! :D


OS en reponse au defi lancé sur rouxattitude: **_un Ron mouillé _**

Titre : Une chaude journée

Paring : Ron/Hermione, of course !

Rating: PG

Nombre de mots: 704

Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR.

Il faisait chaud, même trop chaud pour un mois de juillet. Tellement chaud que même les anciens n'avaient souvenir de telles journées. Et les journées au Terrier ne faisaient pas exception. En acceptant de venir ici pour une partie de l'été, Hermione avait pensé échapper à la chaleur étouffante et humide des grandes villes. Peine perdue. La canicule touchait le monde des moldus et des sorciers de la même façon. Les sorts rafraîchissants ne servaient plus à grand chose tant la chaleur était insupportable.

Le seul endroit "frais" qui était à leur disposition, outre la cave – mais il faisait noir et elle était habitée de bestioles étranges, voire même d'un épouvantard – était le saule à proximité du petit lac. C'est à cet endroit que Ginny et Hermione avaient choisi de passer leur après midi à parler et lire, profitant de la lumière du soleil. Les deux jeunes filles étaient allongées sur des serviettes et somnolaient tranquillement jusqu'a ce que deux objets non identifiés plongent dans le lac et les éclaboussent en les réveillant par la même occasion. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent d'un bond, prêtes à hurler sur les responsables. Non pas que la "douche" ait été si désagréable, au contraire même, elle les avait rafraîchies, mais elles ne supportaient pas ce manque de considération pour autrui, sans compter le livre d'Hermione qui était désormais inutilisable.

En voyant Harry remonter à la surface, elle s'apprêta à l'insulter jusqu'a ce qu'elle aperçoive une tête rousse sortir à son tour de l'eau. Une tête rousse accompagnée d'un magnifique corps... dont elle ne put détacher les yeux. Tout se passait comme dans les vieux films: Elle voyait Ron (ainsi que Harry) sortir au ralentit de l'eau, la peau luisante, les gouttes d'eau suivant les courbes de son corps...

"- Parfait...

- Hein quoi Hermione?"

Hermione se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute...

"- Heu... rien, je disais que c'était parfait, les garçons arrivent ... on ... va... pouvoir... les... engue..."

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un souffle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Ron, marchant vers elle, complètement trempé, complètement... torse nu. Il s'approchait d'elle lentement. Elle entendait Ginny passer un savon à Harry, mais à ce moment plus rien ne comptait. Non, elle se fichait complètement de son livre, de ses vêtements, ... Tout ce qui l'importait était de suivre une petite goutte qui circulait paresseusement du nez de Ron vers sa bouche puis sur sa poitrine, déviant de sa trajectoire, suivant les muscles qu'elle rencontrait. A ce moment là son rêve le plus cher était de devenir une goutte d'eau. Elle naîtrait d'une mèche de la flamboyante chevelure de Ron, passerait son enfance à jouer sur son visage, passerait sa vie sur son corps et se mourrait sur...

Hermione rougit en se rendant compte où la petite goutte avait guidé son regard.

"- Hermione? Ça va? Tu es vraiment rouge! Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un coup de chaud!

- Comme nous tous Harry!

- Ben justement Gin, arrête de nous crier dessus et vient te baigner avec nous..."

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation entre Ginny et Harry, pas plus qu'elle ne les vit partir... Tout ce qu'elle voyait étaient les yeux de Ron fixés sur elle.

"- Hermione, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça...

- Quoi... Que... Comment "comme ça?"

- Comme le regard que avec lequel tu me fixes là, en ce moment.

- Que... Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier... Franchement Ron des fois, tu te fais des films... Et puis je ne te fixe pas!"

Hermione détourna son regard, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler les émotions qu'elle ressentait à sentir Ron si proche d'elle en étant si peu vêtu. Sa respiration s'accéléra au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Ron rompit la distance qui les séparait, prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa main et releva son visage.

"- Finalement j'aime beaucoup ce regard."

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser avant de s'en aller, laissant une Hermione totalement perplexe, toute à ses rêveries. Ron venait de l'embrasser... Pour sûr, cette journée serait marquée pour toujours dans sa mémoire et présageait d'un été... très chaud.

Si ça vous a plus, n'hesitez pas à mettre une petite review (meme si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs :D)


End file.
